


15 McSombra things

by Elover05



Series: McSombra Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, one shots, prompts, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05
Summary: 15 prompts that I will be filling with short and sweet McSombra one-shots.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: McSombra Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841353
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. 'Brushing Their Hair After a Shower'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy! Glad you're here! I just really love McSombra, so.... Here's some fluff!  
> Also, I found the prompt list here: https://nova-mclain.tumblr.com/post/620509528137596928/one-shot-ask-list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is tired, but Jesse is always there for her.

_ 1) Brushing their hair after a shower _

Sombra was tired.

Very, very tired.

Every time she blinked, her eyes stayed shut for a few seconds longer. Every time she looked at the bed, a longing filled her bones.

She had been up for far too long. That wasn’t unusual. But the sleepiness was new.

Sombra didn’t know exactly what caused her tiredness, but she was too exhausted to question it. Or to do much else.

But there was one thing she absolutely  _ had _ to get done before she lied down. She had to brush her hair. She had just showered, meaning if she didn’t brush it before she went to bed, it would be tangled and messy in the morning. 

There was nothing Sombra hated more than her hair being tangled and messy.

So, moving slowly because of the sleep in her bones, she grabbed the brush, gently beginning to work it through her hair.

“You look awful, Darlin’,” Jesse told her as he walked into the room.

“Thanks,” Sombra said sarcastically, but she was too tired to inflict the usual bite to her tone.

Jesse kneeled in front of her, cupping her face in his warm hands. “When was the last time ya slept?” Sombra just shrugged, not wanting to do the math. Jesse sighed. “Here,” He said, gently prying the brush out of her hands.

“Nooooo,” Sombra complained, making grabby hands at him. “I gotta brush my hair or it’s gonna be awful in the morning,” She said, pouting.

Jesse laughed, looking happy and in love and content. “C’mon,” He told her, gently taking her into his arms and laying her down on the soft mattress. 

“Nooooo,” She once again complained, but already her eyes were drifting shut.

“Look, I got it,” Jesse soothed, sliding under the covers behind her, gently taking her hair in his hands and running the brush through it. “Just go to bed, Sweetheart. I’ll take care of everything else.” A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead as he spoke, and Sombra melted.

“Okay…  _ Buenas noches, Vaquero, _ ” Sombra said, relaxing into the bed as her lover gently brushed her hair.

“G’night, Honey.” That was the last thing she heard before the darkness took her.


	2. Making cookies together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Sombra make cookies. It does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one day? It's more likely than you think.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_2) Making cookies together_

Flour was strewn everywhere. On the floor, the counters, the walls, and, somehow, the ceiling.

Jesse was staring at Sombra, looking at the flour on her nose and cheeks as she scrunched up her face in concentration. She was measuring ingredients, making sure everything was perfect. After all, this was her third attempt, the earlier two resulting in the cookies being burnt to a crisp.

He couldn’t resist sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Sombra made a surprised sound, a little bit of water spilling over the side of her measuring cup when she jumped. “What’s up?” She asked.

“Nothin’. I just love ya,” He mumbled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and showering her with little kisses. Sombra laughed, and that was a sound that Jesse would never get tired of hearing.

“I love you too, _Vaquero,_ ” She replied, pouring the water into the mixing bowl. “Now stop being such a sap and help me.”

Jesse laughed, pressing one last kiss to her temple. “What do you need me to do, Sweet Pea?” He asked, reluctantly letting go of her.

She pointed to a section of the recipe they were following. “Make the dry mix.”

Jesse skimmed the instructions. Flour, baking soda, salt, and cocoa powder. Easy peasy. He got out the measuring cups, beginning to filter the ingredients into his bowl.

He was measuring flour when he tripped over his own feet, sending the cup filled with powder flying. Flying right into Sombra’s head, dousing her with a healthy heaping of flour.

She froze, then slowly turned around to face him. Her brows were raised and her mouth was hanging open slightly. “Did you just throw flour at me?” She asked incredulously. 

“Not on purpose!” Jesse quickly defended, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. 

Sombra grinned, a glint appearing in her eyes. Before he could react, she had reached over and poured the entire container of flour on his head.

“Why?” Jesse shouted, his mouth filling with the dry powder as he spoke.

Sombra cackled gleefully. “Revenge!”

Well, two could play at that game.

Jesse took the dry mix, the mix he had made himself, thrusting the mix at his girlfriend. Sombra shrieked, ducking and covering her head. Jesse bent over in giggles, watching Sombra glare at him. “Oh, it’s on, _Vaquero,_ ” She promised, rushing to the pantry to get more supplies for their impromptu food fight. “I hope you’re ready to get smashed.”

Grinning, Jesse took cover behind the island in the middle of their kitchen. It was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!!!!


	3. Spontaneously Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse catches Sombra dancing. He joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I really like this chapter. Hope you enjoy it too!

_3) Spontaneously dancing_

Jesse couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Sombra dance while she cooked herself some eggs.

It wasn’t anything special, just a swaying of her hips and a little bit of flow-y movement from her upper body. She wasn’t dressed up, instead just in a cartoon t-shirt and sweatpants. But, to Jesse, it was adorable.

“Take a picture,  _ Vaquero _ , it’ll last longer,” Sombra told him, glancing over her shoulder so their eyes met. 

Jesse blushed. He didn’t realise she knew he was there. “Sorry for starin’, Pumpkin. You’re just gorgeous,” Jesse said, walking towards her until he could give her a peck on the cheek.

Sombra snorted. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” She informed him, turning around to capture his lips with her own.

Unable to help himself, Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist, and took her hand in his. “May I have this dance?” He asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Do you think you can handle my awesome dance moves?” Sombra responded, smirking.

“Only one way to find out,” Jesse said, right before he dipped her.

Sombra laughed, beginning to dance with him.

He spun her around, dipped her several more times, giggling with her the entire time.

By the end, though, they were simply swaying slowly, Sombra’s head resting over Jesse’s heart. He was looking down at her, completely enamored with everything about her. “I love ya so much, Darlin’.” He said, kissing the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a second.

Sombra hummed, looking up at him with a smile on her face. “I love you, too.” Jesse would never take for granted the way she let herself be vulnerable with him. The way she had let him past the walls around her heart. 

Before he could tell her just how grateful he was for her presence in his life, he started to smell burning. Sombra seemed to notice the smell at the same time he did, because she pulled away from his embrace.

“Oops,” Was the only thing she said as she looked over his shoulder. Jesse turned to see what all the fuss was about. When his eyes landed on the pan, he saw the remains of the eggs Sombra had been cooking, which were now burnt black.

He reached over, flipping off the stove and moving the pan to the sink. Sombra huffed, glaring at him. “This is your fault,” She accused, but there was a smile hiding behind her scowl.

“My fault? You’re the one who forgot to turn the stove off!” Jesse defended, pouting.

“You distracted me,” Sombra said.

Jesse grinned. “Well, I have been described as incredibly distractin’. What can I say? I was born with the gift of good looks.”

Sombra promptly smacked him with a dish towel.


	4. Pushing each other on swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse shares a part of his past with Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter! Yay!!  
> Not sure what I think about this one, but it was fun to write so...

**_4) Pushing each other on swings_ **

“If you’re taking me out here to murder me, I’m going to be very mad at you,” Sombra said, her hand in Jesse’s as she followed him into the forest. 

He laughed, looking over his shoulder to grin at her. “I’m ain’t killin’ you! I swear! I just want to show you something.”

Sombra made a  _ tsk _ sound. “That’s what they all say.”

Jesse didn’t respond, just giggled a little.

After a few more minutes of winding their way through the woods, being careful not to trip over roots or rocks or any of the other things that littered the ground, they arrived in a small clearing.

“Ta-da!” Jesse exclaimed proudly, making jazz hands.

Sombra took a moment to look over the small bit of land. The only thing unusual about it was the rickety swingset in the center. She approached it, gently running her hand along the rusty metal poles. “How’d you find this?” Sombra asked, looking back at Jesse. 

A blush was beginning to color his cheeks. “My Pa made it for me before the crisis,” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s kinda dumb, I know, but…” He trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

Sombra wasn’t sure how to respond. She was never good at reassuring people. Or emotions.

All she could do was wrap Jesse in her arms, pulling him down to give him a tight hug. “Thank you for showing me this,” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Jesse melted into her embrace, and she could feel his grin against her skin. “Don’t mention it, Darlin’.”

Sombra wanted to tell him that she understood what she was showing him, that she understood that he trusted her enough to let her know the vulnerable part of him. But she wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet. Wasn’t ready to accept that she trusted him just as much.

“Wanna get on?” Jesse asked, gesturing to the swing. Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Aw, c’mon, Sweetheart. Live a little!”

She rolled her eyes, but she hopped up, resting her weight on the swing. “This better not break,” She warned him, gripping onto the rope to keep herself balanced.

Chuckling, Jesse assured her, “Oh, don’t’cha worry ‘bout that. This thing’s sturdy.” He moved around her so he was at her back. “Now, hold on tight,” He said, giving her a big push.

Sombra giggled, letting herself be pushed on the swing like a child, having more fun than she’d had in years.

They spent the rest of the day taking turns on the swing, talking about everything and nothing, and it was the happiest they’d ever been.


	5. Going on a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra doesn't understand why she has to be awake so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel about this one. i like it, but it's not my best. still, i hope you enjoy!

_ Going on a walk. _

It was a bright day, so bright that the light was hurting Sombra’s eyes, even through her sunglasses. “I don’t understand the point of this,” She grumbled, dragging her feet along the empty sidewalk.

Jesse, looking far too happy for being awake at 7:00 in the morning, just grinned at her. “Aww, c’mon Sweet Pea! Don’t tell me you’re not havin’ even a little fun? Sombra just glared at him through a yawn. Jesse laughed, taking his hand in hers. Her heart fluttered at the simple show of love.

“It’s so early…” Sombra complained, rubbing at her eye to clear the sleep out. “Why couldn’t we have taken a walk later?”

“Because, right now, no one’s around. We’ve got all the streets to ourselves!” Jesse exclaimed, gesturing to the emptiness around them. “Plus, this helps ya wake up.”

“If this is the best way to wake up, I want to go back to sleep,” Sombra grumbled, glaring at her boyfriend. Jesse giggled, and Sombra couldn’t even pretend to be mad at him when he looked so  _ cute _ . 

So she shut up, letting Jesse guide her through the empty streets. And, surprisingly, it wasn’t horrible. 

It was actually kind of nice. Just being with Jesse, not having to worry about their problems or worries or anything of the sort. 

Jesse was regaling her with stories of his time in Blackwatch and whatever other anecdotes he could think of. It hit Sombra once again that she was hopelessly in love with him.

That feeling, the utter love and adoration that filled her, was something she would never get used too. It was so fourign to her for most of her life, something she would never take for granted.

Sombra wasn’t ready to tell him exactly how she felt yet, so, instead, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Jesse paused his story, looking down at her with a blush on his face. “What was that for, Darlin’?” He asked, a bit on confusion in his eyes.

“Nothing. I just… I just care about you,” Sombra whispered, not meeting his eyes. Jesse took her chin in his fingers, tilting her face up so she was looking at him. 

He must have known that she was still getting used to this, still not ready for anything too big from him, because despite the intensity in his eyes, the only thing he said was, “I care about you too.”

Maybe there were worse things in the world than morning walks.


	6. Carrying/Tucking the other into bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Sombra spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter! Hope you do too!

**_6) Carrying/Tucking the other into bed_ **

It was one of those rare days where Sombra and Jesse could just spend time together without worrying. A day where they could curl up and just talk to each other and pretend like the rest of the world didn’t exist.

With Jesse working at Overwatch and Sombra working undercover at Talon, they rarely got to do this. So, when they did, they treasured it.

They were curled up on the couch together, Sombra straddling Jesse’s lap. An empty pizza box was on the coffee table and the T.V. was droning on in the background. Neither of them were paying attention to the sit-com, too invested in sharing chaste kisses with each other

“You’re amazin’,” Jesse mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

“I know,” Sombra replied, a small smirk on her face as she traced kisses along Jesse’s cheek. He laughed, and Sombra could feel the vibrations rumbling through his chest.

Jesse’s hand began stroking Sombra’s hair, and she melted. He laughed again as she practically purred. “ _Te amo, Vaquero_ ,” She said through a content sigh.

“I love ya too, Sweetheart,” Jesse responded, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I always will.”

“You’re a sap,” Sombra accused, but her words carried an undertone of fondness. She loved that he was a sap, that he showered her in love.

Jesse didn’t seem to mind being called a sap, instead choosing to hold her tighter and cover her with kisses. “You’re wonderful,” He murmured, “And amazin’, and stunnin’, and breathtakin’, and--”

“Shut up,” Sombra told him, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

“Never. I ain’t ever gonna stop tellin’ ya how incredible ya are,” Jesse said, pressing one final kiss to her lips. If Sombra wasn’t blushing before, she was now. How could she not be, with Jesse complimenting her like that? 

To hide her pink cheeks, she buried her face in Jesse’s neck. His hand kept stroking her hair, and slowly, she felt herself relax. Her eyes became heavy, and her brain started to slow down.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Jesse looked down at Sombra, who was sleeping peacefully in his lap. The grin on his face widened as she snuggled closer to him, completely relaxed as she snored softly.

Of course, he couldn’t leave her there. He knew her back would hurt from the position when she woke up. Carefully repositioning them, he picked her up bridal style, making sure to move her as little as possible. She deserved the sleep.

Jesse carried her to her room, setting her down on the bed softly. He moved the covers so she was as comfortable as possible, before kissing her head. “Sweet dreams, Pumpkin,” He told her, slipping into bed next to her.

Wrapping his arms around Sombra, Jesse let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep next to his amazing girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Fruit picking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra does not like being short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one! It was super fun to write. hope you enjoy! <3

**_6) Fruit picking together_ **

Jesse plucked the apple from the tree, inspecting it for holes or bruises. When he found none, he smiled, placing it in his basket. He repeated this process tens of times, keeping some apples, tossing some away.

By the end of the hour, his basket was full of the best apples he found. He glanced around, searching for his girlfriend, frowning when he couldn’t find her among the trees. “Sombra?” Jesse’s call was met with a groan. He turned to face the direction the noise had come from, and found Sombra with a pout on her face and her arms crossed. Her basket was lying on the ground next to her, completely empty. “Are ya okay?”

She mumbled something under her breath, not meeting his eyes. “What was that?” Jesse asked, his mind trying to piece together what must have happened.

“I couldn’t reach any of the apples, okay?” Sombra hissed, her lips curling into a frown. Jesse couldn’t help the burst of laughter that fell from his lips at the admission. Sombra growled under her breath, muttering in rapid spanish.

Wheezing, Jesse tried to speak. “I-- I’m sorry… You’re just…” He dissolved into giggles.

Rolling her eyes, Sombra lightly shoved him. “Shut up,” She demanded.

Instead of shutting up, he started to laugh harder at the offended look on her face.

“I’m sorry, Darlin’,” Jesse apologised once his laughter had subsided. Gently, he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. “I love ya. No matter how tiny ya are.”

Sombra scoffed, glaring at him. “I am not  _ tiny _ ,” She said, but her objection was undermined by how she had to crane her head to look up at him. “I’m  _ not!” _ She insisted at his grin.

“Whatever ya say, Shorty,” Jesse teased, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Sombra whined in complaint, even as she leaned into his warm touch. “But, y’know, I have a solution if you want to pick apples.” Sombra looked up at him curiously.

“What do you have in mind?”

And that’s how Sombra found herself perched on Jesse’s shoulders, clinging onto his hair to keep her balance. 

“This seems very unsafe,” She remarked, grinning down at Jesse.

He grinned right back at her. “Don’t worry, Little Miss, I’ll make sure ya don’t fall,” he assured her, tightening his grip on her legs.

Even as he said it, though, Sombra felt herself tilting left, a small shriek coming from her as she gripped onto Jesse’s hair. “Ow,” He said through a laugh as the shaggy brown strands were tugged on.

Once she had regained her balance, she hesitantly reached up, picking a large red apple. After a small inspection, she handed it down to Jesse, who tossed it into their basket. “One down, plenty to go,” He said.

Sombra reached for another apple, grinning from ear to ear.


	8. Planting a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse just wants to do some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this one but.... whatever. It's cute. here you go!

Jesse hummed quietly to himself as he finished digging the small hole. His flannel shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his calloused hands were stained with dirt. Gently, he placed the seed in the hole.

After sprinkling a layer of dirt on top of the seed, Jesse sat back to admire his work. Granted, there wasn’t much to admire yet, but eventually, hopefully, he would be able to admire it in the future.

In ten or so years, when he was retired from his hectic life, instead staying at home and relaxing. Maybe taking up a calm hobby. Like cooking or knitting or… something. He didn’t really know what relaxing hobbies existed.

It sounded nice, living a life like that. Especially if he could spend it with Sombra.

Speaking of… “There you are,” Sombra said, soft footsteps approaching him. Jesse glanced over at her, grinning when he caught sight of his amazing girlfriend. 

“Hey,” He said, his deep honeyed voice causing Sombra to smile.

“Hey,” She parroted, pressing a kiss to his head. “What are you doing?”

“Plantin’ a tree.” At his answer, Sombra raised an eyebrow.

“You’re planting a tree?” Jesse nodded, blushing. “Why?” She asked, eyes scanning him inquisitively.

Jesse sighed, glancing back to the freshly upturned dirt over his seed. “I dunno. I just figured that it’s about time for me to put somethin’ good into the world,” He said.

Sombra made a displeased noise, running a hand through his hair. Jesse hummed at the pleasant feel of her fingers massaging his scalp. “You put good into the world every day,  _ Vaquero _ ,” She objected.

“I know. But sometimes… It just feels like I’ve done so much messed up stuff. It’s nice to do somethin’ good.”

Sombra sighed, sitting at his side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Jesse pulled her into his side. “I know that feeling,” She mumbled, resting her head on his chest. Jesse was glad that she didn’t try to assure him.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I know. If ya want, we can plant another tree. Together,” He offered, lacing their hands together.

A small smile spread over Sombra’s face. “I’d like that.” Despite their words, neither of them made a move to get up. They were too comfortable, wrapped up together.

“We’ll do it tomorrow,” Jesse said after a couple of minutes. Sombra hummed her agreement.

They stayed there for a long time, sitting and smiling and enjoying each other’s company. Both of them were content, knowing that they were putting some good into the world.


	9. 9) Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is pulling off his most dangerous mission yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite one so far! (Can you tell how much I love fluff yet?)

**_9) Pillow fight_ **

Being a vigilante was hard, but Jesse would like to think that he had mastered it. Sneaking around, going unnoticed, it was all second nature to him. And he was using those skills now, to pull off the most dangerous job of his life.

He stood, hiding behind a door with his weapon clutched in his hands. Patiently waiting for his unsuspecting mark to wander into the room. He almost felt bad. Almost.

The door opened, and Jesse prepared to attack. 

“Throw that pillow at me, and you will regret it.”

Jesse paused, looking at Sombra, who hadn’t even glanced in his direction. “How did you know?”

“I know everything,  _ Vaquero. _ ” She turned her head to smirk at him. “ _ Everything. _ ”

Jesse considered his options. He could admit defeat, put down the pillow and let her win. Or he could be stupid, and carry on with his plan. Jesse, being Jesse, chose the second option. 

The pillow threw through the air, smacking Sombra right in the face.

Before Sombra could retaliate, Jesse was sprinting through the house, trying to get away from her.

“Get back here!” She cried as she gave chase. Jesse laughed, glancing over his shoulder to look at her as she ran at him.

Except… She wasn’t there.

Uh oh.

“Hey, no usin’ invisibility, that aint fair!” Jesse yelped, trying to listen for her footprints.

“Where’s the fun in playing fair?” Sombra asked, voice right next to him. He spun around just in time to see her rematerialise, a pillow clutched in her hand. His arms flew up to cover his face, but it was too late. The cushion had already hit him on the nose.

Jesse let out a strangled yelp of surprise, stumbling backwards on instinct. This proved to be a mistake when he tripped over the couch that was behind him. He landed unceremoniously on his back, Sombra cackling in the background.

He didn’t have time to get up before Sombra was standing over him, looking predatory. Her arms swung in an arc, bringing the pillow down on his stomach. She wasted no time before hitting him again and again. “W--Wait!” He cried, trying to stop the attacks with little success.

“Had enough?” Sombra asked, a cheshire smile on her lips.

“Never,” Jesse replied, finally managing to catch her wrist and jerking her down. She shrieked, landing on top of him for a split second before he flipped them so that he was straddling her waist.

Wrestling the pillow out of her hands, he began his assault. “Had enough?” He tried to mimic her accent as he spoke.

Sombra couldn’t speak through her laughter. 

“Admit defeat!” Jesse demanded, his breathing beginning to become laboured with effort.

“Oka-- Okay! You can stop now!” Sombra wheezed, relaxing once Jesse put the pillow down.

They both tried to catch their breath, gasping with giggles as Jesse let himself fall down so he was lying next to Sombra. He laced their hands together, turning his hand to look at her.

Her face was painted red, and there was a huge grin on her face. Jesse couldn’t help but fall in love with her a bit more.

Sombra turned to meet his gaze, slightly calmer now that she had cooled down. “I can’t believe you attacked me with a pillow,” She told him. “You’re insane.”

Jesse chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss. “What can I say? You make me crazy sometimes.” She rolled her eyes at that, but smiled nonetheless.

“I’m currently plotting my revenge, you know,” Sombra informed him.

Grinning, Jesse said, “I can’t wait.”


	10. Falling asleep in a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is still learning how to trust people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the beginnings of their relationship, so that's why Sombra doesn't trust Jesse as much as she normally does.  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

**_10) Falling asleep in a car_ **

Jesse glanced at Sombra for the fifth time in the last hour, wondering if she had finally fallen asleep. Her eyes had been unfocused and tired for a while. But her eyes were still open, staring out the window.

“Stop looking at me,  _ Vaquero _ ,” Sombra said, not even glancing at him. Jesse wondered how she knew he was looking. “I’m fine.”

“Never said ya weren’t, Darlin’. Ya just look tired,” He explained, focusing his eyes back on the road. Not that he really needed too. There wasn’t a car in sight, and they didn’t have to turn for another two miles.

“I’m not tired,” Sombra insisted, working extra hard to keep her eyes open. 

Jesse frowned. “It’s okay if ya want to sleep.” He knew it was more complicated than just wanting to sleep. He knew she was afraid of being that vulnerable around him. Or around anyone, really.

He couldn’t blame her. The way she was raised, on the streets of Dorado, it was a miracle that she even trusted him enough to be in a car with him. He wasn’t going to take that trust for granted.

At the same time, though, it wasn’t healthy for her to force herself to stay awake.

Jesse pulled the car over, and Sombra glared at him. “Why are you stopping?”

Turning to look at her, he sighed. “I get it. Ya don’t like being vulnerable around people. But, Darlin’, ya have to sleep sometime. And, for whatever it’s worth, I promise that I’m not gonna do anything while you’re out,” Jesse tried to assure her.

Sombra hesitated, staring at him intently. Trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

“I know it’s hard to believe me. Trust me, I know. But I care about ya. And I don’t want ya to force yourself to stay awake,” He tried again, reaching out to twine their fingers together. Sombra stared at their hands.

This was a lot to ask of her, Jesse knew, but they had to start building more trust sometime if they wanted this to work. And Jesse really,  _ really _ wanted this to work.

A few more moments passed, and Jesse was beginning to think that he’d lost this fight, but then Sombra relaxed slightly. “Fine. I’ll sleep. But only if you sleep, too. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re tired.”

Jesse smiled warmly, and Sombra couldn’t help but let a little grin slip onto her own face. “Deal,” He agreed, reaching over to gently press a kiss to her cheek. “Sweet dreams, Honey,” He mumbled, leaning back in his seat and letting his eyes drift shut. Their hands were still intertwined, and neither of them seemed to want to let go.

“ _ Buenas noches, Vaquero _ ,” Sombra replied quietly, feeling herself drift off to sleep.

Jesse smiled, before he followed her into the darkness.


	11. Braiding one’s hair randomly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favorite chapter yet! I love it so much!!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! <3

**_11) Braiding one’s hair randomly_ **

It wasn’t unusual for Jesse to rest his head in Sombra’s lap. Whenever she was sitting on the couch, lip between her lips as she tapped furiously at her screens, Jesse would lie down and make himself comfortable, his head settled comfortably on her thighs.

Sombra would always laugh, letting her screens fall away as she looked down at him. Jesse would smile up at her, always so soft and sappy, and press a kiss to her stomach.

Sometimes, they would just talk to each other for hours, about everything and nothing at all. Sometimes, Sombra would pull her holograms up again and return to her hacking. Sometimes, they would simply sit in silence, reveling in the companionship that they had been denied for most of their lives.

When they did the latter, Jesse would often end up falling asleep, snoring slightly in a way that made Sombra giggle. She would run a hand through his hair and scratch his scalp. Even in his sleep, he would lean into the touch and let out a little hum.

His hair was always so soft in her hands. She would let herself space out, rubbing strands of his hair through her fingers.

Eventually, Jesse would begin to stir. His eyes would flutter open, warm, honey-brown irises looking up at Sombra. When he saw her, he would grin, reaching a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear and tell her how beautiful she was. Sombra would roll her eyes at the cheesy gesture, but it would still make her lips curve upward.

Neither of them would make an effort to move, wanting to stay in the moments of domestic bliss for as long as they could.

It wouldn’t be until they had to get up that either of them would notice the small braids weaved into Jesse’s hair. He would look in the mirror and smile, turn to Sombra inquisitively and ask if she braided his hair.

She would just shrug, try to look nonchalant as her heart fluttered in a way that only Jesse could cause.

Grinning, he would pull her into a hug and kiss her head, while telling her that he liked it. That she should do it more often.

Sombra would call him a sappy idiot, but the fond tone in her voice would make it impossible for Jesse to be offended.

He would wear the braids in his hair like a badge of honor for the rest of the day, and Sombra would admit to herself that it looked good on him.

Maybe she would do it more often.


	12. Helping the other into their dress/tie/specified clothing item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse, for all his many skills, can't tie a tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of power couple McSombra going undercover and taking down corrupt organizations.

**_12) Helping the other into their dress/tie/specified clothing item_ **

Jesse would consider himself a skilled man.

He was amazing with a gun, he knew how to fight, he could predict an enemies movements quickly. And that wasn’t even mentioning his ability to sneak around in _ spurs _ .

However, there is one ability that, in 37 years of life, Jesse McCree had somehow not learned: how to tie a tie.

So, there he stood, staring in the mirror as he tried and failed and tried and failed to put the tie on correctly. His face was scrunched and his tongue was peeking out from between his lips in concentration. 

“C’mon, it can’t be too hard,” he growled, trying yet another type of knot in hopes of it looking right. It didn’t look even close to the picture he was trying to replicate.

Jesse tried to undo his work and start again, only to freeze when he pulled too hard and felt the tie rip in his hands. “Oops,” He mumbled, staring down at the torn fabric in his hands.

There was a laugh next to him, and Jesse felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked to the left, where Sombra was leaning against the entrance to the bathroom. He hadn’t heard her approach, but, then again, he never did.

She was dressed in a purple velvet dress that clung to her curves and trailed to the floor. A small black purse was in her hands, and there was also a simple black wig covering her enhancements. The style looked amazing on her, and Jesse felt himself swoon a little.

“Having some trouble,  _ Vaquero _ ?” she asked, sauntering over to him and taking the broken tie out of his hands.

“A little,” he admitted, chuckling a bit.

Sombra clucked her tongue as she looked at the tie in her hands. “You are terrible at undercover work,” she informed him. “I mean, you’re using the wrong tie. This is blue. You need a red one, to match the accents on your suit. Plus, you broke it. Luckily for you, I came prepared,” she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a red tie.

“You’re a lifesaver, Darlin’,” Jesse said as she wrapped the fabric around his neck and began to fasten it.

“Well, I knew I couldn’t trust you to dress yourself up. You go around looking like a cowboy for  _ fun _ ,” Sombra said, finishing the tie in what had to have been record speed. Backing away, she looked him up and down. A self-satisfied smile settled on her lips. “Much better. Red really is your color. I think you’ll fit right in.”

Looking in the mirror, Jesse couldn’t help but agree, no matter how much it pained him. It’s not like he wanted to fit in with a bunch of rich snobs. But Sombra needed to go to a gala to attain some intel, and, although Jesse knew she was capable of taking care of herself, he didn’t like her going in without backup.

“Aww, don’t pout. I think you look very handsome,” Sombra cooed.

Jesse grinned, leaning down to kiss her. She indulged him for a second before pulling away. Pouting, Jesse shot her a betrayed look.

“Don’t look at me like that! I can’t have you ruining my lipstick,  _ Guapo _ ,” Sombra told him, gently booping his nose.

“Fine. But you better make it up to me later,” Jesse said. “I expect lots of kisses when we get home.”

“I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!


	13. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a lot longer than the other, because I really got carried away. Oops. Still, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!   
> Also, this chapter is kinda angsty, and it deals with PTSD, specifically nightmares, so proceed with caution.

Jesse woke up trembling and panting, covered in a cold sweat. He sucked in unsteady gasps of air, his hand clenched tightly in the sheets. Even after all this time, his nightmares were still so vivid, so horrible. He hated it. 

Trying to calm himself, he remembered his breathing exercises.  _ Breathe in for four seconds. Breathe out for eight seconds. _

Jesse tried his best to follow the instructions. He had read about it in a book for anxiety. Sombra had given it to him after she learned about his PTSD.

Well, she didn’t exactly  _ give _ it to him. Insead, she had snuck into his house while he was gone and left it on his bed with no explanation. Jesse didn’t mention it, but he did make sure to tell her he loved her a few extra times the next day.

The steady breathing worked for a few seconds, until Jesse looked over and saw that Sombra’s side of the bed was empty.

Realistically, he knew there was nothing to worry about. Sombra was probably just going to the bathroom or having a midnight snack.

On the other hand, though, he and Sombra did have plenty of enemies, and it wasn’t that illogical to assume that something bad had happened to her.

“Sombra?” Jesse called out, rushing out of bed so fast that he tripped on his feet, just barely managing to steady himself before he fell flat on his face. “Sombra?!” he cried out again with growing urgency. 

No answer.

Jesse tried to calm himself. There was no reason to dissolve into panic. Not yet, anyway.

Thrusting the bedroom door open, Jesse called out her name once again, this time louder.

“ _ Vaquero? _ ” Sombra called back, voice coming from the direction of the living room.

Jesse sprinted there, feeling all the breath leave his lungs when he saw her on the couch with her screens pulled up around her. She was  _ safe _ . His entire body sagged in relief.

“Hey,  _ está bien _ ,” Sombra soothed, her holograms flickering out of existence as she focused her attention on Jesse. “It’s okay.”

Letting the words wash over him, Jesse made his way to her. “Why are you up?” He asked as he sat next to her, taking her hand in his. He already knew, really. Her hands were shaking slightly and there were bags under her eyes. That and her being up so early screamed of a nightmare. 

Sombra shrugged and looked away. “Nightmare,” she confirmed under her breath.

“Do ya wanna talk about it?” Jesse asked, squeezing her hand gently.

“No,” Sombra said. And then, “Do you?”

“Not really,” Jesse replied. The night terror was still too fresh in his mind. He would talk to her in the morning, when it had faded. For now, he just wanted to sit with her, let her presence wash away his worries

They stayed there for some time, until Sombra yawned, her eyes fluttering for a second. “Do ya wanna go back to bed?” Jesse offered.

She shook her head, frowning.

“M’kay,” Jesse said, glancing at the clock. He didn’t know how long Sombra had been up, but he would guess at least a few hours. And, if he knew anything, he knew that Sombra constantly forgot to take care of herself. “Have ya eaten anythin’?”

The grumbling under her breath was all the confirmation that Jesse needed. “Okay, up we go,” he said, standing up despite Sombra’s whine of protest. “C’mon, Darlin’, we’ve gotta eat somethin’.”

She glared at him.

Jesse chuckled, causing Sombra to glare harder. “I’ll get us some food.”

“Fine,” Sombra relented. “But it better be good food.”

“Honey, the only thing we’ve got is day-old pizza,” Jesse said as he walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

“Well, it better be good day-old pizza!” Sombra called after him. Her tone was cheerful. Perfectly happy and bright. Jesse could tell it was fake.

Frowning, he threw a few slices onto a plate, putting it into the microwave for 45 seconds.

As the food warmed up, Jesse glanced back at Sombra. She was curled up on the couch, looking off into the distance. Her face was perfectly neutral. The only indicators of the distress she was in was the hollow look in her eyes and the trembling of her hands.

Jesse knew her well enough to understand that this was a bad night for her. For whatever reason, the horrors of her past were coming back to haunt her. 

He turned back to the microwave, lips pursing in dissastisfaction. There was nothing he wanted more than to soothe all her worries, to fix all her problems, even though he knew it was impossible.

Still, there had to be something he could do.

The microwave beeped. Grabbing the plate of now warm pizza, Jesse made his way back over to Sombra. “Do you want to have a picnic?” He asked.

He recognized that having a picnic would be a strange thing to do at 3:00 A.M., but he and Sombra were nothing if not strange. Besides, it would be a good way to take her mind off of things. 

Sombra looked at him quizzically for a second. “A picnic?”

Cheeks warming, Jesse shrugged. “Yeah.”

A few more seconds passed before Sombra spoke again. “A picnic sounds… nice,” she decided.

And that was how they found themselves having a picnic at 3:00 A.M., having nothing to eat but day-old pizza. By the time they were finished eating, both their eyes were drooping.

They were lying side-to-side, staring up at the night sky. “Do you know any constellations?” Jesse found himself asking as he observed the stars.

“Not by memory,” Sombra admitted, her voice sounding relaxed for the first time that night. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Jesse admitted, tracing the stars with his eyes. “My Ma used to teach me, before the Crisis.”

Sombra paused, and for a second, Jesse was worried he had ruined the peace. But then, she said, “Will you teach me some of them?”

Jesse smiled. “Of course, Darlin’. That right there,” He began, pointing up at a line of three stars, “that’s Orion’s Belt. It’s a part of the Orion constellation. He's a hunter. And that’s Lupus, a bunny. Or, I think it’s actually a hare…”

They stayed there until the sun rose, hiding the stars from their view. As they were getting ready to leave, Sombra turned towards Jesse and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Jesse hummed softly as she pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to say thank you. For tonight. It was nice,” Sombra said, cupping his cheek in her palm.

Jesse grinned, leaning into her touch. “Anytime, Darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	14. Singing along to the radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra discovers the wonders of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's singing voice is beautiful and i will fight you on this.  
> We're nearing the end, folks! Don't worry, though, I have a few more prompt lists to fill with McSombra prompts, because I love them too much to ever stop writing about them!  
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

**14) Singing along to the radio**

Sombra never really had a strong opinion on music. It didn’t bother her, per se, but it was a little bit frivolous for her taste. She would much rather spend her time hacking than listening to music.

Right then, though, sitting on the couch next to Jesse as she tapped away at her screens and he rested his head in her lap, she was rethinking her preferences. Maybe it was just that she had never heard the right music. Because Jesse’s singing voice was… beautiful.

It was soft and smooth, with his usual southern twang accentuating the words.

“Track suits and red wine, movies for two. We’ll take off our phones and turn off our shoes,” he was quietly singing along to the radio. “We’ll play Nintendo, though I always lose, ‘cause you watch the T.V. while I’m watching you.”

It was a sweet song, Sombra decided, listening intently. She liked it. Or maybe she just liked Jesse’s voice enough that she would like any song that he sang.

He continued letting the soothing melody flow through the air.

The song ended after a few minutes, and Sombra frowned as Jesse stopped his singing. Pulling a new hologram up, she quickly hacked into their radio, the one Jesse had bought a few years ago, and set the song to play again.

Jesse frowned when the lyrics started again, glancing up to look at the radio. Sombra resolutely ignored it. Hopefully, Jesse would brush it off as just a glitch and start singing again.

Instead, he moved his gaze from the radio back to her. His confused look morphed into a small smile. “Honey?” He asked, an amused note in his voice.

“Yes?” Sombra replied, keeping her eyes on the screens in front of her.

Jesse sat up, his smile growing until it was practically a grin. “Did ya just set that song to repeat?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ya like it when I sing,” he observed.

Sombra knew he was secretly clever, had known it since the first time she met him. Still, it always managed to surprise her when he was able to see past her facades and figure out what she was really feeling. She could count the number of people who could do that on one hand and have fingers left over.

“Do ya… want me to keep goin’? With the song?” Jesse asked, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

“Maybe,” Sombra mumbled, finally turning her gaze away from her screens so she could look at Jesse. “You just… you have a nice voice, that’s all.”

He lit up at the compliment, eyes shining. “Any song requests, Darlin’?” He asked, settling his head back into her lap.

Sombra smiled as she ran a hand through his hair and gently scratched at his scalp. “Just start singing,  _ Vaquero _ ,” she told him.

Jesse chuckled. “As you wish.”


	15. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER  
> DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! <3

“Get up. We’re goin’ out.”

Sombra looked up from her screens, the furrow in her brow smoothing out and her clenched jaw relaxing as she looked at Jesse. “Where?” She asked, already standing up from her position on the couch and beginning to slip the sneakers on.

Jesse grinned that crooked grin of his, expression playful. “There’s an arcade that opened up nearby. We’re goin’.”

That gave Sombra pause. “Is it, like, a cover for something?” She asked, already planning for an undercover mission.

“Nope. Just a good ol’ fashioned arcade. You’ve been working for five hours straight, it’s time for a break,” Jesse informed her, matter-of-factly. He was already walking towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder at her as he spoke.

“It has not been…” Sombra trailed off as she glanced at the clock. It was 5:58 P.M., and she had started working at 1:00. “Huh. Oops,” she mumbled. For the first time, something like a frown graced Jesse’s face. He always hated when she overworked herself.

It made something warm bloom inside her heart whenever she was reminded about how much he cared about her. Before him, she never had anyone there to distract her when she worked for too long, to drag her into bed when she stayed up for days, to make sure she ate when she forgot. It was really nice.

So she didn’t object to him dragging her away from her work. Instead, she finished putting on her shoes and followed him out the door.

* * *

“Have you ever been to an arcade, _Vaquero_?” Sombra asked as Jesse took in their surroundings with wonder. It wasn’t even that impressive; a single floor packed with retro arcade machines, and a small prize counter in the corner.

“No,” Jesse admitted, still staring around the room. “It’s so… bright. And loud.” Rays of colored light from the various machines flashed across his face, making him squint.

Sombra laughed. “Well, yeah. It’s an arcade. That’s the point.” As she spoke, she twined their fingers together, tugging on Jesse’s arm to drag him around the room. “Lets see if they have any good games.”

There was a variety of games, from retro Pac-Man to the new StarCraft. Within minutes, Sombra was sucked in, letting herself relax and have fun for the first time in way too long.

She was in the middle of playing Vivi’s Adventure when she was interrupted by a huge Pachimari plush being shoved into her face. She blinked a few times, taking the Pachimari into her hands. It was soft and fluffy underneath her fingertips. Looking up, Sombra found Jesse standing next to her, grinning with pride. “I beat the claw machine,” he informed her, puffing his chest out.

Sombra couldn’t help but giggle at how proud he was. Jesse would never fail to be absolutely adorable. She told him as much, enjoying the way it made a bright blush settle over his cheeks.

“Well, thank ya kindly, Darlin’,” he said, taking her hand in his. “C’mon, there’s somethin’ else I wanna show ya.”

Jesse led her through the arcade, grinning the whole time. Normally, Sombra hated surprises, but with the way Jesse was smiling, she didn’t mind the mystery behind the final thing he wanted to show her. 

“Ta da!” Jesse proclaimed when they arrived at the corner of the building. The first thing Sombra took note of was the large sign hanging from the ceiling that proclaimed ‘Karaoke!’ and the stage with two cheap microphones.

The cliche nature of the whole thing made Sombra do a double take. She was at an arcade, with her boyfriend, whom she loved very much, and he was trying to get her to do karaoke with him. It was so domestic and was tooth-rottingly sappy and Sombra loved it.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Jesse blinked a few times, eyebrows shooting into his hairline. “What?” Sombra asked.

“I just thought I’d have to, y’know, get everyone to chant your name or somethin’ to get you to agree,” he admitted, cocking his head as he spoke.

Sombra rolled her eyes as she walked past him, hopping onto the stage and grabbing one of the microphones. “Worried that my singing voice will put yours to shame?” she asked, smirking as she scrolled through the song selection.

Chuckling, Jesse followed her with a bright gleam in his eyes. “I’ll show you,” he muttered, grabbing a microphone for himself. 

A bark of laughter escaped Sombra at his words. “Sure, _Vaquero_. Sure.” She wished she had a camera to capture the look of offense on his face. Instead, she just did her best to commit the look to memory.

Jesse grumbled something under his breath as Sombra selected an upbeat pop song, the music beginning to play loud enough to drown out his mutterings. “Are you ready to get beat?”

Jesse straightened, sending a wink her way. “Oh, bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun! And, don't worry if you wanted to see more of these, because I've got a few more prompt lists that I'm hoping to fill out soon, so there will be more of this in the future! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Give me a kudos or comment if you did!


End file.
